russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy stars honor importance of every Filipinos in 2017 IBC-13 Christmas special
December 14, 2017 Kapamilya stars share the stage for the finale of-the Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating Christmas Special (Cherryz Mendoza, Jhazmyne Tobias, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV, Donnalyn Bartolome, Anja Aguilar, Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Joey de Leon, Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) IBC-13’s biggest stars gathered on one stage to spread love and express gratitude in this yuletide season to its loyal Kapinoy viewers at the Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating: The IBC-13 Christmas Special, which airs this Saturday (Dec 16) and Sunday (Dec 17). In line with the network’s Christmas campaign, the Kapinoy Network spreads the joys of Christmas with a fun, laughter, and entertainment as it promotes the message of love, good vibes and kindness to its viewers. Leading the celebration were the reigning Kapinoy loveteams of Marlo Mortel and Janella Salvador, Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga, Shy Carlos and Marco Gumabao, Mark Neumann and Kristel Fulgar, Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz, who prepared awesome surprises and spread ‘kilig’ for their loyal fans. Tonton Gutierrez, Richard Yap and Joey de Leon The audience went crazy when Kapinoy veteran comedians like Tonton Gutierrez, Richard Yap and Joey de Leon performed a novelty dance medley, while Oyo Boy Sotto, Sam Y.G., Fred Lo, JM de Guzman and Alwyn Uytingco gives a feel-good numbers, Kapinoy leading ladies Cara Eriguel, Nicole Andersson and Rizza Diaz sets the stage on sizzle performance, Kapinoy leading men while Martin del Rosario, AJ Muhlach, Akihiro Blanco and Teejay Marquez performed a Christmas medley and Kapinoy leading princesses Gabbi Garcia, Ella Cruz, Jhazmyne Tobias, Sue Ramirez, and other IBC and Secarats actresses set the stage on fire with their singing and dancing skills. The lead stars of Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell led by Dominic Roque and Eula Caballero also gave a special Christmas performance, while Maya Loves Sir Chief stars Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap also have a feel-good Christmas performance. Iskul Bukol girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano with Tonton Gutierrez and some of the classmates and teachers of Diliman High School (Alodia Gosiengfiao, Amanda Lapus, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano, Tonton Gutierrez, Maxene Magalona, Mr. Fu) Also adding fun and laughter to the Christmas special are APO Tanghali Na! hosts APO Hiking Society, Gladys Reyes, Jenine Desiderio, Antoinette Taus, Arnell Ignacio, Christopher Roxas, Victor Anastacio, and Valeen Montenegro, as well as Iskul Bukol girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano with Tonton and some Diliman High School classmates and teachers. Viewers should also not miss the feel-good number of Janella, Paolo Onesa, Gerald Santos and Miguel Aguila plus KapinoyLand characters led by IBC mascot Mr. Kapinoy. Meanwhile, the Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha together with Young JV, James Reid, Marlo, Donnalyn Bartolome, David Archuleta, Anja Aguilar, Alyssa Angeles, Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz, and Janno Gibbs dedicated a number to the Filipino youth. The news anchors and hosts of IBC News and Current Affairs led by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar, Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo, Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel, Cathy Eigenmann, Jess Caduco, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Vincent Santos and Ben Tulfo also prepared their Christmas treat to every Kapinoy viewers. PBA players led by Barangay Ginebra San Miguel and Alaska Aces also treats their fans of Christmas greet to every Kapinoy viewers in the game. The IBC-13 Christmas special is under the helm of director Bert de Leon and Mark A. Reyes. Don’t miss all these exciting performances during the Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating: The IBC-13 Christmas Special ''this Saturday (Dec 16) at 10pm after ''Maya Loves Sir Chief and Sunday (Dec 17) at 9:30pm after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13 and IBC HD. SofiEgo, MarNella and CheRico Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell lead stars Dominic Roque and Chienna Filomeno Gerald Santos, Janella Salvador, Miguel Aguila, Paolo Onesa 'Opening Number for Pasko Ang Pinoy, Pasko Ang Dating: 2017 IBC 13 Christmas Special (December 16, 2017)' :At the opening number :Streetboys :Jeffrey Hidalgo, Anja Aguilar, Young JV, Nadine Lustre (Ang Pasko Ay Sumapit) :Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz, Janno Gibbs (Namamasko) :Jester Fernandez and Ruby Tejada (Namamasko) :Mark, Jester, Donna, Ruby, Janno (Namamasko) :Roel Manlangit, Via Saroca and Grae Fernandez (Ang Pasko'y Sumapit Na Naman) :Paolo Onesa, Gerald Santos, David Archuleta and Miguel Aguila (Maligayang Pasko At Masaganang Bagong Taon) :Camille Santos, Issac Zamudio, Kenneth Semira and Bianca Marbella (Pasko Na Madla) :Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno (Pasko Na Madla) :Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar (Pasko Na Madla) :Camille, Issac, Kenneth, Bianca, Joshua, Christian, Myko, Paolo, Shanne, Cayleen, Maegan, Trixie (Pasko Na Madla) :James Reid, Donnalyn Bartolome (Mano Po, Ninong) :Hype 5ive (Mano Po, Ninong) :James, Donnalyn and Hype Five (Mano Po, Ninong) :APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes, Boboy Garovillo) (12 Days Of Pinoy Krismas) :Cherryz Mendoza (Feliz Nativdad by SexBomb Girls) :Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano (Feliz Nativdad by SexBomb Girls) :Cherryz, Keith, Raisa and Joyce (Feliz Nativdad by SexBomb Girls) :Alyssa Angeles, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador (Pasko Na Naman Muli) :Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha (Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko) :Jeffrey, Camille, Issac, Kenneth, Bianca, Joshua, Christian, Myko, Paolo, Shanne, Cayleen, Maegan, Trixie, Hype Five, Paolo, Gerald, David, Miguel, James, Nadine, Young JV, Donnalyn, Marlo, Janella, APO Hiking Society, Anja, Dingdong, Lani, Keith, Raisa, Joyce, Jester, Ruby, Alyssa, Cherryz, Roel, Grae, Via, Mark, Donna, Janno (Tuloy Na Tuloy Pa Rin Ang Pasko) :Dingdong (opening)